Harry Potter and the Power of Faith
by james.hofstetter
Summary: Rubbish title I know but it is about harry potter and 3 other witches/wizards discovering they are heirs of the 4 most ancient houses, this part of the story does not really come in until chapter 2, not sure what else to say, just give me feedback please and thank you for reading :) On Hiatus
1. Mystery Man

**Harry Potter and the Power of Faith**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling, I just have fun writing my own storys based of her characters and story.**

Harry Potter was a very abnormal 10 year old boy; he lived with his Aunt and Uncle and his Cousin. They did not like Harry Potter, they wished he had not been dumped upon then just because his stupid mother went and got herself killed. They thought to themselves often we will not let the boy become like his parents, he will not be magical and so what they made him do just got him angry, upset, tired, a whole load of emotions was going through his brain at this time in his life. Why did he get left with his Auntie and Uncle, Why did they make his life a living hell? And most importantly why did they beat him up?

It was a week before Harrys birthday and he was quietly wishing for something to happen although he knew it wouldn't, he wanted his 11'th birthday to be the best time of his life but the thought quickly left his head when he heard a knock at the door, since once of his jobs was answering the door and because his guardians were out he walked slowly to the door and opened it.

"Mr Potter, so good to finally meet you, you do not need to know who I am or where I am from but what you do need to know is why I am here, well let me start of by telling you, you are going to be in grave danger unless you listen to me, next week before your birthday you are going to receive a letter inviting you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you will go to school now knowing the information I am about to tell you and go on to become a great wizard.

You were born on the 31st of July as you know to Lilly and James Potter, your mother and father did not die in a car crash, they were wizards and witches and died saving you from the dark wizard known as Voldemort, your mother studied a lot of Ancient magic in her time and protected with this magic, this is what defeated Voldemort. You are a Wizard harry. Now here comes the tricky bit to explain to you, there is this wizard who is the Headmaster of Hogwarts called Dumbledore, the so called Leader of the Light, yet he is the darkest wizard on the planet, he is the real reason your parents died that night, he is the real reason you was left on this doorstep of Number 4 privet dive and not left in the care of Amelia Bones or Augusta Longbottom, He plays with fate and now it is time for him to pay.

When you arrive at Hogwarts on the 1st of September, Hogwarts will announce you and 3 others as the heirs of the four founders at the sorting because it is worried for the safety of the children with in that school, it wants you four to take power, claim your rings as head of houses and protect everyone from the dangers are currently inside, I understand this a lot to take in so just ask me any questions and will answer every single one" The mysterious stranger then walked through the house and into the living room where he made a tray of tea and ushered harry to sit

"Ok, so I am a wizard, who's been living in the non-magical world for nearly 11 years because some wizard dumped me here, Why did he dump me?" asked Harry

"His catchphrase slogan, it's for the greater good" the mysterious stranger said as he slowly drank his cup of tea

"Ok well I want to get my revenge on him but why is this Hogwarts place in so much danger? And how am I the heir of an ancient house?" Harry said intriguingly

"Ok so Dumbledore has not been taking care of the school how he should, currently in the forbidden forest at the castle there is an Acramantula nest lying with in, up with in the castle, they are hiding the philosophers stone to attract Voldemort back to the castle, all for the greater good Dumbledore says so that he would slowly be brought back to life so you can defeat him once again, there is also certain dark magic with in the castle called Horcruxes that keep Voldemort living and the castle wants them destroyed, I cannot tell you everything about the castle and what lies inside as you must discover what happens as it happens and you four together must protect Hogwarts and sort out the Wizengamot

Now you are the heir to an ancient house because you a 15th month old baby defeated Voldemort the last remaining heir of Salazar Slytherin when he tried to kill you with the killing curse only it backfired because of your mothers ancient magic and killed him instead, the title passed to your mother but since she died protecting you, it passed to you" The mysterious stranger got up of his seat and checked his watch then sat back down

"Hmm, I'm beginning to understand this but who are the other 3 heirs then? How do I get to Hogwarts and Where do I get all my stuff, I don't have any money?" Harry asked, the mysterious stranger checked his watch once more and said

"I will answer these questions then I must be off, you are the Heir of Slytherin, a young girl by the name of Hermione Granger is the Heir of Gryffindor, I have been trying to find her ancestory but it is very hard when she is a Muggle, Susan Bones, daughter of Amelia Bones is Heir of Hufflepuff, her whole family have always been Hufflepuff's and finally Padma Patil, Heir of Ravenclaw, her family is an ancient line of Indian Pureblood, it is unknown to as how she achieved this status. You four together will be announced as the heirs on the 1st September when some special things will happen

You just have to wait another week here then on your birthday a half giant going by the name of Hagrid will come and collect you, handing you your letter to Hogwarts and taking you to Diagon Alley to get your things and then dropping you of at the station on 1st September to set off to Hogwarts. Oh Harry you don't think your parents would of left you with nothing now do you, you own a fortune, you own about 5 million galleons in all with in the main potter vault and your trust fund, along with various potter estates and family heirlooms, you are a rich man and you will become richer when you take up your rings, the goblins will not give you your rings for head of house potter when you first enter Gringots due to Dumbledore telling them not to, Now I must dash your Aunt and Uncle will be back soon" Then with a flash this mysterious stranger just disappeared, Harry was screaming "COME BACK, I have more questions" but he was obviously not heard, he would just have to wait until his birthday

**One week later**

Harry constantly thought maybe I imagined it, maybe no one will come and take me but he often saw his Uncle Vernon acting very strange as of lately, he had even cut them off from society by taking them on holiday for Harry's birthday to the hut on the rock, this was certainly getting strangle. As it turned 12:00, Harry drew himself a birthday cake, blew out the candles and wished for the guy to just come and take him away

**BANG**

There was a noise at the door, who could it be, is it that man to take me away, Harry thought to himself, everyone else within the house suddenly woke up and was downstairs.

**BANG, BANG, BOOM**

The door blew off its hinges and standing in the door way was a giant man, looked like a half giant, oh my gosh harry thought to himself, my wish came true.

"Oi who is there, I have a shot gun, I'm not afraid to use it" said Vernon with a bit of sacredness in his voice, Vernon had long wished that this day would not happen, as much as he hated the boy, he did not want anything to do with magic.

"Put it down Vernon, we both know you're too scared to use it, I'm here for Harry, where is he? Hagrid slowly walked towards Dudley, Hiya there Harry, I'm Hagrid and you're a wizard." Hagrid said this with a big cheesy grin his face but the real Harry soon interrupted "Excuse me, I'm Harry, that's my cousin Dudley and who are you, you know I can't be a wizard right, that's all a myth"

"Vernon have you not explained to him, I can't believe you two, well Harry, have you ever done stuff you can't explain, that's because you're a wizard and your name has been down to attend Hogwarts ever since you were born, your mother and father was witch and wizard too, they died saving you harry, you are the boy who lived, the boy who defeated Voldemort and I have a little gift for you, it might be a little squashed but here you go, oh and here is your letter too, we will go to Diagon Alley in the morning to get the stuff" Hagrid was honestly surprised that Harry knew nothing about his life so he made sure he knew everything now

Harry opened the box carefully and inside he saw there was a cake, a birthday cake just for him, he quickly got up and gave Hagrid a big fat hug, he then opened his letter and it said

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Oh my god, Hagrid this amazing, the best thing anyone could ever get me"

"Come on Harry, let's get you out of here, I'll take you to Diagon Alley in the morning"

**Morning after**

Harry noticed they were stepping through a building called the leaky cauldron, you would not notice it was there unless you were intentionally looking for it, Hagrid was talking to the barman but I wanted to quickly go get my stuff so I asked Hagrid "where are we going from here". "Ahh yes, sorry Harry, just through here" Hagrid used his umbrella and a few taps on the wall later the doorway opened to Diagon Alley and I was just completely speechless, I had never seen anything like it before in my life.

"Now harry first things first, we must go to Gringots and get you gold" Hagrid said as he looked at the list

They walked through two big double doors and a goblin said

"NEXT Please"

"Umm Harry potters vault please" said Hagrid

"And does Mr Harry Potter have his key?" The goblin asked suspiciously

"I know I have it here somewhere, ahh here it is, let's go Harry"

Harry and Hagrid quickly got some money out of the vault and then headed to one more vault before going to get all the required supplies needed, they got robes, a wand, books and potion supplies a long with parchment, Hagrid even bought him an own which he named Lilly after his mother. Three weeks later it was time to head to Hogwarts, Hagrid took him to the station gave him his ticket and left, "wait Hagrid how do I get on the platform" Harry said as he turned around to see Hagrid was gone. He eventually figured out how to get on the platform when he saw a family of red heads saying "this way kids, well be late if we don't get a mover, now Percy your first" said the mother of the family.

Harry watched as he saw the red headed family disappear through the wall, he knew immediately that's where he had to go, so no sooner he ran straight through the wall and found himself on platform 9 and ¾, he noticed the big red train and the time so he quickly loaded his luggage onto the train and sat in a compartment, he knew what lied ahead now.

**A/N: Okay so I really had fun writing this, it was the best thing I've written so far, I can't wait to write the next Chapter through the train ride and the sorting, should be fun, at any rate please review even if it's one line so then I know somebody likes it and I'll more chapters**


	2. Claiming of the rings

**Harry Potter and the Power of Faith**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling, I just have fun writing my own storys based of her characters and story.**

**A/N: Okay thank you for the follows, it means a lot so I might as well release another chapter, more follows, faves and reviews means people like it so I'll write more chapters for you.**

Harry was sitting in a compartment on the train, he was wondering what would exactly happen when he got to Hogwarts? What would the sorting process be like? And just how are 4 kids expected to save Hogwarts? He slowly processed these thoughts in his mind and he started forming plans in his head. Whatever sorted them did this spectacular thing and made them head of houses, he really did want to get rid of this Dumbledore person, he needed to frame him though, have a good honest reason for them to sack him otherwise it would look bad on them, they had to stich him up, but how?

As he was thinking about this, there was a wrapping of knuckles sound on the door and a girl of his age entered, she said "Hi I'm Hermione, could I please sit in here with you, some of the other company around here does not look too good, I saw one red headed boy stuffing his face full of food"

"Yeah sure come sit down, I'm Harry Potter by the way, nice to meet you"

"No way, I've read all about you, is it true about the scar? Asked Hermione hesitantly

Harry lifted up his hair and showed Hermione the scar, you could see the shocked look on her face, she was obviously a bit star struck, she was Muggle born and raised, I wonder, she seems the type to read a lot. Two minutes later and there was another knock at the door, it was two more people

"Hi I'm Susan and this is Padma, we met outside the train we were looking for two spare seats together, would you mind if we came and sat down"

"not at all, lovely to meet you, I'm Harry and this is Hermione"

Harry kept thinking this over and over in his head, our fates must be intertwined or something, fate has brought them together all in this compartment, this is strange, well I don't think anything could stranger, I think we have been through the worst by now. Little did Harry know that he would regret this thought by later.

The four of them were in a big discussion about what house they think they will be in and what subjects they think they will enjoy

"I hope to be in Hufflepuff, just like my mother and her mother, and all our mothers before, oh have I told you I live with my Auntie Amelia Bones since my mother died, she's head of the DMLE, anything goes wrong I'll let her know" Said Susan, obviously very proud by her heritage

"I've been reading up on the houses and I'd love to be in Gryffindor, it seem like the right place for me, since none of my family have ever been magical, well not that I'm aware off, I've heard though from these compartments that no one wants to be in Slytherin, it's where the snotty pure blood brats are and it's known to have many dark families in it" Hermione was obviously quite the gossip but then again it could be just those book smarts kicking in

"Well I just want to see what this sorting process is like, does any know what happens, literally it's like the most secretive thing ever" Asked Susan

"Nope not one clue, I think it will be magical though, spectacular, that sort of thing, I think I might go to sleep soon so I'll be able to stay awake" pleaded Harry

**Knock Knock Knock**

"Anything from the trolly m'dears"

Hermione, Susan & Padma all declined but Harry's stomach started rumbling and realised he probably has not eaten in ages

"I'll take the lot" he said this as he opened his bag of Galleons

"Will this cover it?"

Harry offered the sweets round everyone in the compartment and soon everyone was laughing away and giggling at the nasty tastes of every flavour jelly beans and the magical chocolate frogs, it was a great atmosphere until a certain food loving red head knocked on the door

"Hiya can I come sit with you lot, I'm Ron, Ron Weasly by the way, there's like no room left on the train and I don't want to sit with the Slytherins"

"Umm there's no room in here for one and two that is obviously a lie, this is a magical train, if there's not enough space it just magically expands it's self" It was obvious that Hermione just wanted to boast the knowledge she had at this moment

"Oh sure look there's room here, just budge up a bit, see there we go, oh cool can I have a chocolate frog, all I've got is nasty sandwiches. Oh cool, you're Harry Potter, the guy who killed Voldemort, can I see your scar?" said Ron who was looked like if you got on the wrong side of him he'd start hexing you, though I doubt he's any good at magic, he looked scruffy, in hand me downs like.

"No you can't, you did not even say please, where's your manners, so no stop squashing my best friends here and get out of our compartment, we don't want to be friends with the likes of you furthermore no you can't see my scar, you're not my friend, why would I show everybody my scar, my scar is not something to be gawped at, I don't like people looking at it, it makes me feel that people care more about me been the boy who lived than my mother who gave her life to protect me" this really angered Harry and his blood was boiling up and up until he could take no more and grabbed Ron by his collar and chucked him out of the compartment

"That was the kid I spotted earlier you know the one who was just scoffing food, his brothers are not bad, it's just him, rude obnoxious kid don't you think" said a disgusted Hermione

"I come from a pure-blood family like him but I am not rude person like him, he is just down right horrid, ahh why are some people just so idiotic" said Padma with all other 3 people in the compartment nodding

"Oh my goodness look at the time, we better be getting changed into our robes, we will be at Hogwarts soon" Panicked Hermione

The four of them quickly got changed in the compartment, getting on their robes, putting their normal clothes away and all of them were wondering, what will life be like after today?

Only a few minutes later, the train pulled into the station and Harry could hear Hagrid saying

"Firs years this way, Firs years this way, oh Hi Harry, come on everyone this way, now since your all first years you will be going up to the castle via the boats, four to a boat please, no more at all unless you want to sink into the lake and do not lean over the side or something might just jump up and tip you in"

The group of 4 that was in the compartment together on the train consisting of Padma, Susan, Harry and Hermione all climbed into one boat and Ron tried to follow them but he got shunted into another boat by Hagrid

"Forward" shouted Hagrid, holding his umbrella in the air

Suddenly the boats started moving forward, slowly across this big lake towards a gigantic castle, lit up in the night sky to perfection reflecting with the moon on the lake, this was a perfect night, every single student was gobsmacked, there was not one child who was not looking around and saying "Oh my god" every minute or two.

The boats pulled up to the castle and all students started to climb out of the boats and follow Hagrid up these big oak doors, there was a big load knock on the door and they were ushered inside by Minerva McGonagall who told them to wait there while she was seeing if the hall was ready for them when one boy with bleach blond hair said

"So it's true then Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts, I'm Malfoy, stick with me and I can help you with who to be friends with and who to not be"

"I think I can tell who I want to be friends by myself thanks" said Harry

"Yeah why would he want to be friends with you, you're a snotty daddys boy, I on the other hand will be friends with Harry, he and I were talking on the train" said an ignorant Ron

"Let me guess, Red hair, hand me downs, Weasly, my father tells me about your family and how your dad loves Muggles, he always seems to be messing with Muggle artificats." Now a laughing Malfoy

"Okay let me put this clear for both of you, I won't be friends with you two ever, you two disgust me, I have the three friends I'll ever need right here with me, GOT IT? Screamed Harry

Loudly coughing, Minerva had heard the whole thing and started to bring them into the great hall, everyone loved the layout, the four tables, the staff, though there was something funny about the guy with the turban and even the ceiling, it was spectacular. Then there was a hat sitting on a chair and burst out into song

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Everyone in the hall started clapping then Minerva stepped up and said

"When I call your name, please come up and take a seat to be sorted

Abbot, Hannah

HUFFLEPUFF

Malfoy, Draco

SLYTHERIN

Longbottom, Neville

GRYFINDOR"

This carried on until there was just four people left standing but Minerva looked confused

"Head master there is no more names on this parchment yet there is still four more to be sorted, What should I do?" asked Minerva but before the headmaster could say anything the hat burst out into song, the whole of the staff and students new this was unusual but the first years just enjoyed it

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided.

For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,

So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry's purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."

These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only pure-blood wizards  
Of great cunning just like him.

And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor.

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.

The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend.

And at last there came a morning  
when old Slytherin departed  
and though the fighting then died out  
he left us quite downhearted.

And never since the founders four  
were whittled down to three  
have the Houses been united  
as they once were meant to be.

_Today we see the founders four return_

_The four heirs have come at last we will see them burn_

_Good old Slytherin and Gryffindor, Hufflpuff and Ravenclaw_

_Left us all a little gift when they left_

_They left their decendants on this planet so that one day they may reunite_

_Come back to Hogwarts and claim their places tonight_

_So come forward Lord Slytherin and repeat after me_

_I Lord Slytherin, do solemnly swear to be just and loyal to those with in and out Hogwarts, and will be fair and true to all, I claim today my rings of Slytherin and my rite to be in front of you, So mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be_

There was a loud sounding of a gong and Harry stepped backwards and his robes changed into a long green robe with the Slytherin crest on it

_Come forward Lady Gryffindor and repeat after me_

_I Lady Gryfindor, do solemnly swear to be just and loyal to those with in and out Hogwarts, and will be fair and true to all, I claim today my rings of Gryffindor and my rite to be in front of you, So mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be_

Another loud sounding of the gong and Hermiones robes changed into a maroon colour with the Gryffindor crest

Both Susan and Padma, did this for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and both saw there robes changed, they all now had rings on their fingers saying they are head of houses and they looked at one another like they knew just what to say

"We are the descendants of the great four founders, we have found this out today, we reunite and hope to help Hogwarts in any way, Lady Hogwarts, please hand the wards over to us and we will take care of the rest, place 4 head of house seats for us at the tables and we will take our positions, since you kindly reunited us here today, we will sort out your problem, sorry for keeping you all from the feast, so let it be served. SO MOTE IT BE, SO MOTE IT BE, SO MOTE IT BE"

All the staff and students were gawping at them now wondering what the hell had happened, then they saw the food appear on the tables and started eating, the four heirs made their way up to the staff table and said to Minerva

"Minerva please go call for my Auntie, Amelia Bones, tell her it is urgent and requires all her aurors at Hogwarts immediately and Headmaster, we are watching you, you have been putting this school in grave danger for years now and Lady Hogwarts will have no more" Beamed Susan, standing tall and proud with her new ring

"staff since you probably do not know what is going on, just like us up until ten minutes ago when Hogwarts gave us all the information we need when we accepted our rings so there will be a staff meeting after the feast, we will see to the students in the morning"

As the students finished eating the four heads wished them a good night and to be down in the hall for 9AM in the morning, all lessons for the day were cancelled. Not long after they had sent the students up to bed, Amelia and her Aurors arrived on scene.

"What has happened here, I just received message of grave danger and 4 students claiming Heads of most ancient and most noble house rings, our departments are going crazy over this. Susan Is that you, oh my beautiful girl" said a now crying Amelia

"I know this can be hard to take in Amelia but I am Harry potter, this is Hermione, Padma and you know your neice, we today from Hogwarts got told we were the direct heirs of the four founders and that we have to claim our rings and protect Hogwarts, there is many dangers in this school at the moment, put here by Albus Dumbledore, if you go up to the 3rd floor corridor there will be a door to your left, behind that locked door is a cerebus, who is lying on a trap door, with many other things below him such as devils snare and the mirror of erased which holds the Philosophers stone inside to attract Voldemort to the castle, which he already is" suddenly harry fired a stunning spell at professor Quirrel, "Aurors, take of his turban but don't touch his head, he is hosting Lord Voldemort prescense, there is also a Acramantula nest in the forbidden forest, we may discover more dangers and alert you but Lady Hogwarts brought us together so we could protect her and the students lying within" Harry said this with passion in his heart and proudness, he was standing tall, he knew he could accomplish whatever now

"Yes Harry, I mean Lord Slytherin, we will get to work and sweep the castle, we will let you know when we have done" Amelia said while speeding off shouting orders at her Aurors

"Now staff, we understand this is hard for you to comprehend but we are the heirs to the houses and now heads of house, we will be making changes to the school and to the country, we would a year to study and get to know people with in the castle before we actually claim our places on the Wizengamot and start making changes to the Wizarding World, for too long now you have been under Albus Dumbledore who does things for the 'greater good', this greater good is medalling in others' lives and we will be calling for the will of James and Lilly potter since we suspect tampering from you since we have already found danger in this school caused by you, we will be watching you like a hawk, step one foot wrong and you will be out, there will be big changes" Said Padma

"We will now take leave to the owners suites and common room and converse with you all tomorrow, you must all attend at 9AM, Amelia if you can, alert all press to be here at that time too when we will be making speech to everyone" Said Hermionie

**A/N: Wow okay I really had more fun writing this chapter than doing anything before, it was so good to write and I have so many ideas to do with this, I want to follow the storys plus adding extra bits in then when we get to the end of them all we will debate what to do whether to carry it on which could also be fun or put a complete on it but that shouldn't be for a long time a way, I think this will keep us going for a while, thank you for all the response chapter one had, so many follow, faves and reviews, I'm so happy about it and that is why I'm giving you another chapter today, so enjoy it and I hope to see what you all think**

**Review/fave/follow thank you :)**


	3. Banishment

**Harry Potter and the Power of Faith**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling, I just have fun writing my own storys based of her characters and story.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following.**

**A/N2: I wrote three chapters today, blimey, well I hoped you enjoy them, busy tommorow, meeting a friend, but since I have two weeks off college I hope to release many more chapters.**

It was breakfast time at Hogwarts and after the events of last night, the students seemed very talkative, even the ghosts were happy mood today, each head of house had made the breakfasts serve and you could see that they were hungry, Harry was stuffing his face like he had never eaten before, while muttering a few words every now and then, Hermione however did not seem to be eating, she was just sitting and watch the atmosphere of the room, Susan was talking to her Auntie Amelia about the reports from last night's sweep of the castle while just catching up on this spectacular event, they were discussing because they have taken up the head of house rings, they were now emancipated, they were also discussing the need for proxy's for their seats on the Wizengamot until they took them, they all chose Amelia, Finally Padma was eating breakfast with her Ravenclaws and talking to one in particular, a first year boy named Trevor Birch.

"You were on the train just like us and was a normal person just like us right?" Asked Trevor

"Yes I was, all of us was, Me, Harry, Hermione and Susan sat together in a compartment, laughing and having fun just like most of you were doing, we had no idea of this until we entered the walls of Hogwarts and Lady Hogwarts told us everything we need to know" Padma said in a talkative mood

"Well since you emancipated and you said you were going to make changes to the school, all of you, what do you think you will do?" Again asked Trevor

"To be honest, we have not even thought about that yet, just like you, we only got off the train yesterday, I would like to do something with Quidditch though, it's my favourite sport, I'd like to possibly even introduce new sports into the school and new extracurricular activities, it would be fun." Padma now startled by the genuine interest of the young boy and the amazing questions he had

"Seriously you like Quidditch too, I can't wait to get my first Broomstick and try out for the team next year, and any sport that you like, I'll try out for it too, thanks for talking to me, I'll see you at nine" Trevor said as he picked up his stuff and started to walk out of the great hall back to the Ravenclaw common room

All four, now Lord and Ladies gathered together to the side of the stage when all the students had finished breakfast and left the hall, they had about 15 minutes before the press arrived and about half an hour before they talk to all Students, Staff & Press, they discussed what they would talk about and they understood how crazy it would sound, but it had to be done, so 15 minutes later, the press started arriving, more than they expected, they gathered them inside in the hall, to a special elevated seating stand they had laid out for them, there was the Wizarding Wireless there, ready to broadcast to the nation, even the Goblins had come a long to witness this historic event.

After the press had filed in, the staff had brought in the students from the common rooms and they started to fill in the seats, Harry quietly thought that he was glad this hall was so big and could be magically expanded otherwise well there just would not be enough space. Finally once the students and staff were in and seated, surprisingly member's from the ministry arrived, it looked as if the whole of the ministry has had a day out to Hogwarts to see what all this was about, there was Fudge, Umbridge, Arthur Weasly, Amelia Bones must have alerted everyone. The grand hall clock turned to 09:00AM and Harry started off by saying

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Students and Staff, Magical Creatures, Members of the Press and Ministry, we called you all here today to discuss the future of Hogwarts and the four of us, I am sure rumours have already circulated so we are here to formally announce it. We arrived yesterday on the train to Hogwarts, not knowing that any of this was due to happen, when we entered with in the walls, we could feel Lady Hogwarts handing us the wards of the school and every piece of information to do with Hogwarts since the school began." Harry finished his sentence and handed over to Hermione

"When we went into the sorting ceremony, everyone else got sorted but we were left, the sorting hat had a special ceremony for us, again we really was not expecting this, he made us say some vows so they were embedded in law before we took up the house rings, our new titles are as follows Me, Hermione Jean Granger, Lady Gryffindor, Harry James Potter, Lord Slytherin, Susan Bones, Lady Hufflepuff and Padma Patil, Lady Ravenclaw" As Hermione finished up she handed over to Padma

"We realise that this is hard to take in that four 11 year olds just got emancipated and named as the heads of the only four Most noble and Most Ancient Houses, since we did not expect this we are not going to take up our seats on the Wizengamot just yet as we would like a year of study and running this place under the helm to get to know people and the Wizarding World first before we start to make changes, that does not mean we won't be making any changes though in the time been. First we would like to name our proxy's for our seats within the Wizengamot, we would like to name Amelia Bones as all of our proxy's, So mote it be, so mote it be, so mote it be" Again Padma finished up and handed over Susan

"Okay so our first major change as Heads of houses is something we discussed last night, which we like to share with you, Albus Dumbledore, the current headmaster of Hogwarts has been endangering the kids with in this school for years now and Lady Hogwarts decided to take a stand. 11 years ago on the night Voldemort died, it was Dumbledore who cast the Fidelius charm on the Potter's house, he knew who was the secret keeper but kept it from the Wizengamot, it was Peter Pettigrew who was the secret keeper for the House of Potter, not Sirius Black, he persuaded to change to Peter last minute, because Sirius black was good friends with them. Albus Dumbledore then used his power as Chief Warlock to persuade Barty Crouch to not allow Sirius Black a trial and sentenced him straight to Azkaban. If you put Veritaserum on his tongue you will discover the truth. We shall that for later and I am sure Amelia Bones will take all immediate action required, this concerns Hogwarts because we have a headmaster who is endangering lives and other people.

Other heads of houses, if you join me in putting the rings together, I Lady Hufflepuff, join together with Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin in making today's decision, We are the owners of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the land surrounding it for many miles, we combine our powers in ultimately sacking Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of the School and Banish him from our land forever, while doing this we also combine our powers in sacking the entire school board who not once decided to check in on the school or the students well-being. SO MOTE IT BE, SO MOTE IT BE, SO MOTE IT BE." Finally Susan finished up her speech.

There was a big flash of light and Albus Dumbledore was evicted from the castle, while the school board had sacking notices in their hands, there was also a Barty crouch in Handcuffs

"We are now open to taking questions" they said in unison

There was much a rambling of noise but the first question almost came "Why are you claiming property of the school when everyone knows it's owned by the ministry" said a journalist for the Daily Prophet,

"Here in my hand is the property papers of the land been given to the four founders of Hogwarts by the then King of the country at the time with the King of Scotland seconding it, we do not answer to the ministry, we answer to Her Majesty The Queen Elizabeth the 2nd. You can all have a look at these paper's, they have copies at the ministry" Said Lady Gryffindor

Before any more questions are to be had we would like to show something, we are going to rid the world of Voldemort for ever

"I Lord Slytherin, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Slytherin, Head of the most noble and ancient house of Potter and Heir to most noble and ancient House Black. I call upon the power of magic to bring to me the seven Horcrux's of Tom Marvalo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort and put them right in front of me, extract the horcrux's from the objects and bring them together, this is the essence of Tom, Now I call upon magic to bring my invisibility cloak, the elder wand and the resurrection stone to be place in front of me and to be joined together to make the Deathly Hallow Wand, Master of Death. With this wand I Lord Slytherin banish you Tom Marvalo Riddle from all existence, you will never return back to earth, and by banishing you, your followers branded with the dark mark shall be banished too, good bye Tom"

There was another blinding flash of light and all around the room about 50 people in total, all known death eaters fell to floor and died, the only one who lived was Severus Snape, because he had shown remorse, he never really was a death eater.

There was people taking photographs all around, amazed at what he had just done, what he had pulled off, how was this possible? How? How? HOW?

No further questions please, if the press could all apparate out from the point in the entrance, staff escort students back to their common rooms, you have the rest of the day off and normal timetable will resume tomorrow.

A few hours later, the four Lord and Ladies were chilling out in the Owners common room and discussing the events of the night,

"Blumming heck Harry that went well, can't believe you did that, I knew you was thinking about doing it but I did not know that you would carry it out, where did you learn all that" said Padma

"Well I remember Hermione telling me amount the Deathly Hallows and I remember that the Potter family line was a branch of the Peverell line, oh which I am also now head of, including the house of gaunt which I got when I defeated Voldemort, I have now got a very long title." Moaned Harry

"I think we have got a very long day tomorrow, we have to offer the headmistress job to Minerva, we have to sort out the Philosophers stone and what to with it, sort out the room of requirement and finally return Rowena's Diadem, Helgas Cup, Salazar's Locket and Gryffindor's Sword to the respectable common rooms and put them on show. We have a lot of work to do before we can finally study. I think we even need to sort out some of the teachers in this school which reminds us we need to get Sirius out of Azkaban which he should be by Christmas and Hire a new DADA professor." Laughed Hermione

Good Night all, Good night my Lady's

**A/N: Thanks for reading :), Review, follow, fave**


	4. Showroom

**Harry Potter and the Power of Faith**

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling, I just have fun writing my own storys based of her characters and story.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following.**

**A/N2: Okay so I am looking for Beta reader for this story, if that would be possible just shoot me a PM**

Harry, Hermione, Susan & Padma all woke up at a similar time in the morning, they get up, get ready, and come and sit in the common room to wait for the other part owners, It was an unusual day because it was Harry that was up last, usually he is the first up but today he seemed different, they all seemed different, like they had been changed overnight. By the looks of things none of them really got much sleep as they were discussing everything to do with Hogwarts, in the end Lady Hogwarts commanded them to sleep

"Good Morning everyone, shall we walk down to breakfast, as we discussed last night, we have a lot of work to be doing, what I'm most worried about is the final fight with Dumbledore, hopefully that won't be for many a year now, but I have no doubt that he is gathering followers and we must do the same, I've had an idea, the Potter family as estates in every country in the world, if we visit these countries and gather our own followers for the final fight" Said a worried looking Harry

"Don't worry about India, I have that covered, it's my home turf, we know the magical land there and know the magical beings that lie there, we have a big year ahead and we know we have our own allies on our side" Said a proud looking Padma, The Patil family are an ancient Indian Pureblood family so rightly so that she appears proud of her heritage

As the four founders walked through the big oak doors into the grand hall, they saw many students looking at them in awe, with Daily Prophet papers in front of them and discussing what they had seen last night, they had obviously shocked everyone. When they reached the ends of the table where they sit and talk to the first years, they quickly served the breakfast and saw that there was a Daily Prophet in front of each of four founders; the whole paper was dedicated to last night's events, they were in for a bumpy year ahead of them, even though they just wanted to do some studying, get to know people, attend lessons, was that too much to ask for four 11 year olds who heads of houses.

It was Hermione that was the talkative one today, but she wasn't talking to just anyone, she was talking to Fred and George Weasly

"Good morning boys, I was wondering if you could help me pull a great prank, after last night's events I think everyone needs a good laugh, I think your just the two boys for the job, you fancy doing that" Asked Hermione in a quiet whisper

"Of course we can Lady Gryffindor, since the staffs have not come in yet to eat breakfast, they should be here in about five minutes, we then will cast our then very funny trick which turns everyone who eats of the staffs table, hairs pink, hair all over the body will turn pink and will wear off in an hours' time. Oh while we are talking to you could we perhaps sell you some of our wears. We have these gloves that we made not so long ago that will just keep yours warm whatever the temperature due to a built in a heater, if it's too warm, it has a fan to cool them down" asked a cautious but interested pair of twins

"Boys that will be great if you do that, do what you need to do, I give you permission, it will be good for some laughs, oh why not go on then, I will take four pairs, here is eight galleons for them, get the house elves to deliver them to the owners common room, it'll be nice to give them as gifts to the others at Christmas" Hermione was deep in thought, once the twins had told her about the plan she was just waiting to see what would happen, by the sounds of it, it should be a good laugh. She was also thinking about these gloves and how she would present them as her gift to the others for been such good friends at Christmas.

Five minutes later and the teachers all walked in a took a seat down on the head table, Hermione glanced over at Fred and George and they gave a wink back to her, acting headmistress Minerva commanded the table to be served and the teachers started piling their plates full of food, and lots of it, they must be hungry. The teachers all started eating at the same time and it took about five minutes for the whole prank to happen, all eyes in the room were now on the teachers as they saw the hair tuning from Brown, Black and Blond into Pink. Everyone within the hall burst out laughing and for a moment there it seemed as if last night had been forgotten. Hermione walked over to Susan and said

"Did you like mine and the twins prank, we wanted to cheer everyone up and it seemed it worked, now by the looks of Snape, I think I better run off or he is going to blow his top" Laughed Hermione

"Yeah it really was a good prank, It worked well, too well, it seems Fred and George have pulled the prank back round on you, look at your hair, its turning pink too" Said Susan, now in Hysterics

Hermione turned and ran out of the doors as she saw Snape walking over to her, he quickly followed her shouting curse words and firing stinging hexes at her, when you turned your head over to the Gryffindor table you could see Fred and George Weasly rolling around on the floor laughing their heads of, and everyone else was just giggling to themselves, Soon after this every decided to leave the hall and go to their common rooms before lesson.

Padma and Harry walked over to Minerva and Filius Flitwick

"Minerva, Filius, could we possibly have a word with you before you go off to lessons" asked Harry

Both teachers and both founders walked through the double doors to the side of them and cast a silencing charm so no one could hear them

"It has come to our attention that we are now missing a headmaster and we were wondering if you Minerva would like to take on the position full time instead of just Acting Headmistress, it seems you have been doing this role long before it was required and we are grateful for that. Filius we called you hear for a similar reason, we would like you to take on the role of Assistant Headmaster but we would also like you to help us in a quite personal matter as well" said Padma

"I would be delighted to take on the role, I must go sort out the office now and set my password then go off to teach my Transfiguration lesson" said a delighted Minerva, she was that excited she was nearly jumping up and down with glee

"Thank you my Lord and Lady, I would deffinatly like to take the place as Assistant Headmaster but I would also like to know what this personal matter is and if it is a condition to me taking the place" asked Flitwick

"It is not a condition just a mere request, we would like you to help us gain allies with in the goblin nation, there is a reason we are trying to gain as many allies as possible and I hope the goblins will be behind us, but there is grave danger ahead of us, some that we cannot speak of right now until we have clarified it" Said a worried looking Harry, his facial expressions going from happy to sad with in a mere second, this was some great danger indeed.

"I would be honoured, I will approach the goblins, and speak to them within the next few days, now if you do excuse me I also have a class to teach, first year charms, which I would like to see you two in at some point"

Professor Flitwick also now really cheerful, bounced out of the room and headed off to teach his class, a few minutes later Harry and Padma also left the great hall but they were not happy, their facial expression said it all, Harry had obviously told Padma what was going on and why they were in so much danger.

The Philosophers stone was a useful object, one that kept Nikolas Flamel alive for a long time but once he gave up the stone to Dumbledore, him and his wife not long died after. The stone now belonged in the possession of the four founders and they were wondering what they should do with it. Should they sell the elixir made from it every month to make profits for the school, to make renovations? Should they keep the stone and use it for themselves? Could they keep the stone as a school possession, just like the other ancient artefacts? Or maybe just maybe they could destroy it, so people would not wield its power to be immortal again? Hermione and Susan were in the common room discussing this when Padma and Harry arrived

"Heya guys, we were just discussing what we should do with the Philosophers stone, there's so many options running through our heads at the moment" Said a confused Susan

"We have to destroy it, I have just told Padma the reason why, and I will tell you why, we will call for a press conference at some point but for now this must stay between us, if we don't destroy it, there will always be a chance of it falling into the wrong hands" Harry leaned in closer to the other two and whispered in their ears what Harry had just told Padma, their facial expressions went from happy to sad within a few seconds just like Padma. They all quickly decided the stone needed to be destroyed, but it had to be done in public.

Harry rushed off to phone for the press to be gathered into the great hall and within half an hour the press started arriving from all over the world, the wizarding wireless was also there once again to be broadcast all wizarding world. There were even more press than last time, the time they finally defeated Lord Voldemort

"We have called you here today on another very important matter, we have gathered you here for a second time now, each has inflicted mounds of change on the wizarding world, today we are about to give you a second change, it may not affect you directly, but there will be confliction due to it" said Susan, now looking deadly serious with her face.

"It came to our attention that the old headmaster persuaded a particular Alchemist name Nikolas Flamel into giving up his most prized possession to him, to attract a certain wizard to the school. This prized possession is the Philosophers stone which is now entrusted to us. We have been discussing between us what we should do with it for a bit now and we have finally come to our conclusion, it must be destroyed" Hermione said as she watched the looks on everyone's faces, listening to the gasps from all around the room

"I Lady Ravenclaw and I Lord Slytherin combine our ancient powers

We call upon the powers of light and magic, to channel through us today

I Lady Ravenclaw, Lady of Light, Leader of the light

And I Lord Slytherin, Lord of Magic, Wielder of Magic

Ask you to destroy the Philosophers stone in front of us

So immortality is destroyed and that it will never fall into the wrong hands again

As we put our wands together, we combine these ancient powers, we are one, we are united, and the object is cast into BANISHMENT

So mote it be, So mote it be, So mote it be" Chanted Harry and Padma in Unison, there was a loud sounding of a gong and the Philosophers stone was gone. Again there were plenty of gasps around the great hall until a reporter from the Daily Prophet broke the silence.

"Why did you banish the Philosophers stone, why did you not sell it or just keep it" Asked the reporter

"We were discussing what we should do with it for a little while now, we finally came to the conclusion that it be destroyed. We came to this conclusion because it would be dangerous if it fell into the hands of someone else, we cannot disclose the information of who this certain person is as of yet, but we will call another press conference soon to let you know, we will take our leave and send you a note of the next press conference" Said Harry

It had been a long day for the four heads of Hogwarts, so all four of them took their leave to the Owners Common Room and called the house elves for some hot chocolate, they each drank it up and discussed the events of the night, they were all glad they had destroyed the stone yet they did not want to be in the press once again, it seemed to be all focused round them lately. Once they had drunk up the chocolate, they went straight up to bed.

In the morning they all woke up at relatively same time, went down to breakfast and served the tables. They had talked about what they would be doing today and decided on finally cleaning out the room of requirement, there was plenty of old furniture with in the room with many of old books and even gems. Since they could be dealing with rare objects here they decided to call the goblins in.

"Well Met Ragnok, we have called you here today to discuss the possibility of any rare items within this room and the removal of anything useless such as old furniture" said Susan

"Well met Susan, I can have all old furniture removed by the end of the day, there's no worry of that. I will personally look through the room to look for rare items and books, I will give you a quick value for them and then it will be up to you whether you keep or sell them."

"Thank you Ragnok, we will most likely be keeping the artefacts within the walls of Hogwarts, once this room is cleared out, we plan to take the artefacts we find and create a show room of them, a show room that will be viewable by the public"

A few hours down the line Ragnok and the goblins had completely cleaned out the furniture from the room and gave them to the elves who would use them for the castles firewood. The goblins had found around 500 Ancient books on magic that had almost been forgotten and was sent down to the library to be added. Ragnok finally found plenty of rare artefacts including several thousand records from when the castle and the magical world tried to go electronic but failed. Unfortunately there was nothing really of worth with in the room so they could not make a showroom out of it. They had decided whether or not there was anything of worth or importance in the room of requirement, they would still make a showroom of the four founders object. As they finished up within the room they said their goodbyes and thank you's to the goblins and provided them with freedom to wander within the Hogwarts and Hogsmeade areas.

After the four owners had got something to eat, they decided to wander down to Hogsmeade and pay everybody a visit while setting up a showroom. They went to Honeydukes and The Hogs Head and a few other shops while setting up the showroom

"I think this building will work, it's one floor and has plenty of space, I would like to split the room into 4 sections and each section is about one of the four founders, with their object in an unbreakable stand in the middle of the room" Said Padma

"Well we better get to work then, if we put our rings together, summon on Hogwarts to create what we want, it should be ready within a week" Said Harry

So the four of them put their rings together to combine their powers and showed Hogwarts what they wanted the showroom to be like and several House Elves appeared and got to work.

TBC

**A/N Okay so I wanted to post a chapter for you but I've gone and got writers block so heres a smaller chapter but enjoy, tell me what you think and I'll start writing the next one. By the way the next chapter will be set a week later**.

**Review, Fave, Follow :)**


	5. The Queens Rage

**Harry Potter and the Power of Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following.**

**A/N2: Okay so I am looking for Beta reader for this story, if that would be possible just shoot me a PM**

One week ago Harry, Hermione, Susan & Padma, put their head of house rings together and showed Hogwarts what they wanted to be built with in Hogsmeade, The elves quickly got to work and they were nearly finished, each respectable house was bringing down the founders items from the castle with their houses, Harry with Slytherin, Hermione with Gryffindor, Susan with Hufflepuff and Padma with Ravenclaw.

It took them about 15 minutes to walk from the castle to the showroom where there was already a big crowd gathering to witness this spectacular moment. There were rumours of who was cutting the ceremonial ribbon, but that was remaining a secret. First up to place the founders object in an unbreakable case was Harry, he slowly opened the case and put the Salazar Slytherins Locket inside, with in the room there was so much information on Salazar Slytherin from life to death and a big section on the locket.

Next Hermione entered the showroom along with her Gryffindor's and went into the 2nd show area where she place Gryffindor's sword with in the case, again with in the room there was a lot of information on Godric Gryffindor from life to death, along with information about the sword

After Hermione, Susan entered the building with Huffepuff's and went into the 3rd show area and places Helga Huffepuff's Cup with in the unbreakable case. Once more there was plenty of information on Helga Hufflepuff and the cup. Susan thought to herself that this building would be good to add on to the history course, history about the four founders.

Finally Padma entered the building with the Ravenclaw's and placed Rowena Ravenclaw's long lost diadem with in the case, now this room was slightly different as Padma designed it herself, although there was all the information on Rowena and the Diadem, there was also various information on the house, she had done a lot of decorating with in the room too.

As the houses took their seats, the building glowed green, red, yellow then blue individually to signify that each house item was within the building. The ceremonial ribbon appeared and it was time for people to gather, the ministry was arriving and so was the goblin nation, this was a big day for the whole country, the four owners gathered at the front to start speaking.

"Everyone we gathered you here today to witness a momentous occasion, we have finally reunited the founders special items and brought them together into this showroom. We have two very special people today to come and cut the ceremonial ribbon, first it is the Directory of Gringotts, Ragnok, who has been helping us inside the castle and who will be providing all the security on these very special things. The second is someone you would not find in the magical world often but does have her own magical powers by her right of the crown, it's Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, By the Grace of God, of Great Britain, Ireland and the British Dominions beyond the Seas Queen, Defender of Faith" Said Hermione who knew about the queen more than the other three.

As Hermione finished up what she was saying there was the national anthem of the United Kingdom playing using the Royal Instruments, with all Harry, Hermione, Susan and Padma now kneeling down to the queen along with all the Ministry of Magic and current Hogwarts students, even just some of the people present were now bowing or kneeling. Her Majesty and Ragnok came out together slowly and pick up the ceremonial scissors and had photos taken before cutting the ribbon, it was The Queen who said something first

"By my right been the head of the United Kingdom and the Commonwealth I now declare the Four Founders Showroom now Open, it is a long time since we first visited the magical world and I assure you I will be visiting again."

"I have also been shown with the upmost respect and will be gladly giving the security for this place free of charge, the items made within the showroom were made by goblins for the four founders and we would love to keep them safe" said Ragnok

As soon as The Queen and Ragnok had moved out of the way, everyone was trying to get into the showroom, they paid 1 Galleon for entry fee which everybody gladly paid with a promise that the money will go towards the upkeep of Hogwarts and any new projects we wish to start. When people left the showroom, they were utterly amazed at what they had seen; the founders took this opportunity once the students had been in to go back up to Hogwarts for some dinner. They invited anybody to come along up to Hogwarts to see how things are and have a meal up there, many took up this offer including the minister of magic, and Amelia Bones who really just wanted time to chat with her Niece. What was really unexpected though is that The Queen wished to come visit the castle and have some food.

When they got back up to the castle, they went to some private quarters and got the house elves to set out a special table for 7 people, with The Queen having a throne at the head of the table, Harry, Hermione, Susan & Padma to have Head of House chairs along the left and right side of the table then Fudge and Amelia to have Wizengamot chairs at the other end of the table. Once the house elves alerted them that it was ready and the food was served they entered and took their places

"I have been hearing of some wonderful teaching within this school but one subject has an absent teacher and another has a ghost teaching out of date history, what do you plan to do about this" Asked The Queen

"Well the Defence against the Dark arts position I have no idea on at the moment, we was thinking of asking Bill Weasly if he would like the job as he excellent at his current job with Gringotts as a curse breaker, that's if Ragnok will spare him, in fact, I shall get a house elf now" Said Padma who now turned to a house elf and said to go fetch Ragnok and Bill Weasly. "I'm sorry about that, now for History, I was hoping we can get rid of Professor Bins and was wondering if Padma's Mother Sabeena Patil could take the position, Sabeena has an international history degree and is well aware of events happening all over the world. We have conformation that Sabeena will take the position after Christmas which is not that long away"

"Excuse me Missy Claw, Ragnok and Weasly are here, I shall send them in" said the house elf

"Ahh Ragnok, Bill, we are glad you could join us, we was wondering Ragnok if you could spare your curse breaker to come teach up her at Hogwarts, Defence of the Dark Arts. That's if you would like the job Bill" Asked Susan

"I would honoured to have my curse breaker come work for you as the DADA professor" said Ragnok

"Well since Ragnok is fine with it and I wold most certainly love to do it, then I would like to take the position please" said Bill

"That is brilliant Bill, if you could start after the Christmas Holidays that would be great thank you" Said a smiley Susan

"Well then we can see everything is in order and we have here a note to you Minister and Amelia to release Sirius Black from Azkaban immediately due to him being inaccurately put there, we will wish you a good day and head back now"

With an immediate flash of light, The Queen disappeared and Cornelius looked at the note of release and handed it to Amelia, they both exchanged a few glances and nodding of heads then before they left the minister said

"Well I guess it's your lucky day, Sirius Black will be released from Azkaban Immediately and Held at the ministry until morning then will be handed over to you." Said the Minister as he turned, bowed and and left the room, leaving them all in shock

Before too long nightfall once again dawned on the castle and the students inside so the four owners said their farewells and went up to their private quarters, they were all thinking that night of finally seeing Sirius free tomorrow morning.

The Owners woke up around the same time and headed down to the common room, where first they saw loads of baggage and secondly they saw Sirius Black grinning at them, he ushered them all in for a hug and thanked each and every one of them, he was especially grateful to his godson who not only had got him out of jail, he had made a life for himself. Lord Slytherin, Lord Potter, Heir of Lord Black, Lord Gaunt, Lord Peevrel. It's good he does not know about the court wizard position then yet, Sirius thought to himself.

"Sirius, it's so good to see you, when did you get here, I've been hoping to see you for ages now, I've been wanting to say to you, I love you, you're the only family I have left". Said Harry who now appeared to be snivelling and nearly crying

"I'm the one who's glad to see you, all these years I have been in Azkaban, all that kept me sane was the thought of coming to see you, to take my title of godfather for you. Damn Dumbledore went and put me inside and broke me away from you. I never wanted to leave you cub. I love you too" Said Sirius who was also now in full tears mode and both Sirius and Harry went in for a hug

The other three who were just watching were also in tears over the fact that it is family reunited, once the two lads had finished hugging they all went in for a group hug. Once all of them had finished the emotional adventure, they headed off to the great hall for breakfast, people were in shock to see Sirius Black at Hogwarts but nobody, not anyone could ruin this day for the Owners.

The four owners had been at Hogwarts a little while now and had realised they had not been to one lesson as of yet, for the day they decided they would review Five Hogwarts teachers, first lesson was with Professor McGonagall who was teaching Transfiguration, teaching first years how to turn a screw into a needle. The four owners took plenty of notes during the lesson, noted down her teaching skills and how many people had achieved it by the end of the lesson. In a normal class of 30 about 3 will get it by the end of the lesson. At the end of her lesson she had 15 people who had done it. They praised Minerva and moved onto the next teacher.

Severus Snape, the potions master was up next, although he is a good teacher, it is not a lesson they look forward to, Snape may be the best potions master in magical Britain but there were certainly people kinder and child friendly than him. If people did go into his NEWT classes though they did come out with excellent grades. They watched through the lesson and however hard they tried they could just not fault him, so they praised him and left

They flew through the rest of the day watching Professor Flitwick's, Sprout's & Hagrid's lessons, they were all praised and no one got sanctioned, it showed that since they had returned the standard of education had drastically improved.

As the day came to an end, Harry had discussed with the other three that it was time to release the information, release the information on Albus Dumbledore, They each got out quill and parchment and started writing a letter to every known press in the magical world to come to a press conference tomorrow morning at 9:00AM, they also sent letters to every single Minister of Magic in the world to attend, it was unusual for something like this to happen but each and every one of them knew it was of great importance after the last one

They woke up the morning and skipped breakfast, preparing for what they would say and do in about half an hours' time, they noticed a flash of green light and people from all over the world started to arrive, Susan got the house elves to start delivering them into the Great Hall and each Minister must have a special throne with their country's flag on the seat.

The four of them slowly made their way up to the stage in the Great Hall, watching as more and more people arrived, they watched the seats fill up and they watched all the Ministers arrive.

"Members of the Press, Ministers of Magic, we have called you here today under great importance, an importance that involves the whole world." Projected Harry, making sure his voice could be heard throughout the hall

"Many of you know that Albus Dumbledore, the so called proclaimed leader of the light actually turned out to be a very dark wizard. Dumbledore is not gone, he starting a new war, gaining allies, gaining forces. Many magical creatures are siding with him due to the fact that the ministries give them no power, give them no rights. They have now decided to fight back" Projected Hermione who was also making sure he voice could be heard.

"We must all start to be gaining allies on our side, otherwise we could have a very long and dark war on our hands, Albus Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore sent a letter to Hogwarts castle two days ago confirming our suspicions, he wrote us a formal letter saying he declares war on the world, the ministries and most importantly Hogwarts and it's Owners. We will protect Hogwarts, we will also protect the country, many of you know we answer to the Queen and the Queen has agreed to aid us with all her forces in the upcoming war." Projected Susan

"Finally we will be visiting many different countries in the next coming months, years, we don't when this war will take place, but we will coming to make allies with all the magical creatures out there and we ask you, the Ministers of Magic to talk to your Head of States whether it be a King/Queen or Prime minister/President. We ask you to get them on your side, to get them to supply their forces.

Now we would usually ask to take questions but right now we have more important stuff to do, so thank you for coming and we hope you will listen to what has been said." Projected Padma

The four heads had no idea what was coming tomorrow

**The Daily Prophet**

**The Heirs of Hogwarts**

**By Rita Skeeter**

**So first of all we get four 11 year olds turning up to Hogwarts and claimed they were the heads of four Most Noble and Most Ancient houses, they then proceed to start making changes within the educational system and ministry, saying that they are inefficient and can't do their jobs right. We then see them call several press conferences, one of the first been where Harry Potter, the boy who lived, banishes an already dark lord and kills around 50 Wizards, many ancient pure blood lines. We then see them trying to do something good by releasing a "showroom" to showcase the four founders of Hogwarts ancient items which really is just an elaborate scheme to get money to go into the school. Not only do they defile the ministry they then go and make matter worse by pledging loyalty to the crown and The Muggle Queen who is rumoured to have her own special powers. The Muggle Queen has nothing to do with the Wizarding World so why are they trying to inflict her upon us? Finally we saw yesterday morning that they now claim that Albus Dumbledore (ex-Chief Warlock) has pronounced war on the world. I certainly do not believe their claims and this Journalist will certainly not be following them or pledging loyalty to the crown.**

After seeing this newspaper article, they immediately called a meeting with The Queen

"This is Treason, this is an Outrage, I want her thrown in to the magical prison Azkaban for life immediately" Shouted The Queen

"Sadly Ma'am we can't do a thing, they won't obey your power, the ministry is corrupt it needs over turning, there is only a few good people left there such as my Aunt, Amelia Bones and Augusta Longbottom" said Susan with a tinge of sadness and desperation in her voice

*sigh*"Okay well I did not want to give you this title Harry for another few years, let me explain. The Potter family dates back a long time, it was one of the original families to set up the Ministry, within doing that they got special powers, the Potters gave up a lot of Time, Money, Property and Effort. Legally the Ministry buildings all around the world belong to you and 10% of their profits each year should go into the Potter vault. Ahh yes the special power, from helping set up the ministry the king at the time granted the Potters a position called Court Wizard, the court wizard would act on the behalf or the royals within the ministry. The first court wizard was indeed Merlin who worked closely with King Arthur. Your Grandfather was the court wizard but he became ill and died in the last Great War. James was supposed to take on the position but there is a 6 month grace period and he died during that through Voldemort. Since then you were too young to take on the position, the place has been forgotten for the past eleven years and Fudge has sort of self-declared himself the court wizard. Fudge & Dumbledore forbade anyone from speaking about the position within the media and so it was forgotten. I have slowly disappeared from the magical world and it seems they no longer respect me. So by My right, Lord Harry James Potter, Head of the most noble and most ancient house of Slytherin, Head of the most noble and most ancient house of Potter, Head of the most noble and ancient house Peevrel, Head of the noble and ancient house of Gaunt, I now bestow to you your rightful position as court wizard. Will you act upon my behalf within the magical world to the best of your abilities?"

"Yes my Queen"

"So mote it be. You are now the court wizard for the Most noble and Most Ancient Royal house of Windsor. You now have access to my private Gringotts vault containing 3.5billion Galleons and all heirlooms. I would like you to claim your place within the Wizengamot tomorrow. All of you. You will start a new session of the Wizengamot and change it around, it will be done." Said The Queen who has a frightful look in her eye and saw she was ready to do battle.

**A/N: Wow Blimey, this was fun to write, and ooh a suspension, I love a good cliffhanger, should get the next chapter out soon, hope you enjoy reading it so please Review/Follow/Fave  
Thank You :)**


	6. Magical Parliament

**Harry Potter and the Power of Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following.**

**A/N2: Okay so I am looking for Beta reader for this story, if that would be possible and you would be willing to Beta read for me just send me a PM or ask me through Review**

The Wizengamot was experiencing a normal day, they had gathered and had an agenda but that was soon was about to change, a day before Harry had been given the title of court wizard the original court wizard hat and staff. The Wizengamot had just taken their seats and read out the agenda for the day when the double doors blew off their hinges and there was Harry outside holding the staff and the hat on head.

"That agenda will be changed, I am Lord Harry James Potter, Court Wizard for Most Noble & Most Ancient Royal House of Windsor. By her right, I was given the title by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, By her right, the House of Potter has had this title since it started in Merlin's days, you seem to have forgotten the ancient laws in a eleven years and 'Minister' Fudge has been falsely claiming he is Court Wizard. So by right I Harry James Potter, Court Wizard here by strip Cornelius Fudge of all his Power, Property and Assets and Sentence him to Life in Azkaban, so mote it be, Take him away. As well I Harry James Potter here by end the Wizengamot and start a new session under the Magical Parliament, so mote it be.

As the reign of the new parliament begins I hereby take away all seats and nobilities to everyone sitting in the chamber except myself, Lord Black, Lady Gryffindor, Lady Ravenclaw & Lady Hufflepuff, I also keep the seat of Lord Slytherin, Lord Potter, Lord Peevrel. I hereby also end the line of Gaunt.

Now with the new parliament, I call upon magic to place 400 unmarked seats to the right of my throne, and the visitor gallery to the left with the minister seat to the left of my throne, the four most ancient house thrones to be placed in front of my throne.

I now call upon any and all houses with in the magical world to report to the chambers immediately" Commanded Harry

Upon his request about 300 heads of houses turned up within the magical parliament.

"Today we start a new a new session with in the magical parliament and call upon you to take an oath and take a seat on this parliament. Once you take the seat your house becomes a Noble and Ancient house. We have left 100 seats spare for when new houses come a long."

House of Longbottom, please step forward and take your oath then take your seat

"I Augusta Longbottom, Claim my seat upon the Magical Parliament and when sitting in the magical parliament, I will judge laws to the best of my ability

House of Bones, please step forward and take this different oath and take your seat upon the seat next to me

"I Amelia Bones, Claim my seat upon the magical parliament, I will judge characters and laws to the best of my ability, I also claim the seat of Minister for Magic on the request of the court wizard"

This carried on and on until about 300 wizards in total had claimed seats upon the magical parliament, there was now houses sitting such as the House of Sprout, House of Flitwick, House McGonagall, House of Lovegood, House of Weasly and Dumbledore (Aberthorfe Dumbledore claimed the Dumbledore headship while Arthur Weasly claimed Weasly headship), House of Shacklebolt and House of Lupin. There was so many houses now sitting, now with Lord and Ladyships, once all of them had taken oath, Harry called the last item on the agenda for the day.

"Lords and Ladies of the magical parliament, I call to our last order of business today, Her Majesty gave me clear instructions for a trial for Rita Skeeter on the charges of Treason to the Crown. Aurors bring in the accused.

Rita Skeeter, you have been accused of treason to the crown by using the media to influence people to come to your decisions. How do you please, Guilty or Not Guilty?" Asked Harry

"Not Guilty, this an outrage, I demand to be released at once, I am a Pureblood Witch, let me go"

"Your Blood status does not affect you in here, Ms Skeeter, you are not above the law, the old Wizengamot may have been corrupted and you would have been able to bribe to get your innocence and call in favours but with the new Magical Parliament, we exist to crack down on laws concerning Purebloods and the Bigotry Britain we currently reside in, we will be discussing that in our next Parliamentary meeting." Said Amelia Bones, the new minister of magic, showing off her now spectacular power

"Members of the Parliament, you must now decide whether this witch is Guilty of treason to the crown, If found guilty, she will be executed at midnight under the veil, If found the not guilty, she has been ordered to be sent to Azkaban for a ten year sentence for being an unregisted animagus, then she wil no longer be allowed to be a journalist once released.

If you find her guilty, please light your wand in the air now" As Harry said this, an astounding amount of wands rose into the air, more than they expected, it proved the new system worked, pureblood or not, you get Justice.

"It seems your fate has been decided, Rita Skeeter, you have been found guilty for treason against the crown, you will executed under the veil at Midnight, Aurors please take her away

I now announce the first Parliamentary session to an end, Lords and Ladies you may now leave the court"

Once this had been said, all the people within the court a part from Sirius, Hermione, Susan & Padma left and they were all pretty much ready to break up in laughter, when taking oaths, many people had decided to name heirs to the houses, right there and then, there was around 100 people who name Harry James Potter to be their Heir. He was moaning so much at how long his title was and how much work he was going to have to do. They all just ran up and gave him a big hug. Since he had done a lot of work that day the other four had a surprise in for him, they had surprised him by taking him to his favourite magical bands concert

"What do you think of our surprise then, we thought we would bring you The Rhythmic Runes concert, we found out they were playing here tonight and bought some tickets" Said Padma

"OMG thank you guys so much, how did you know these were my favourite band, OMG seriously I love you all, you are all getting great birthday and Christmas presents this year" Screamed Harry, like he was a little girl opening presents on Christmas morning

The five just watched and listened, danced and pranced about at the concert all night long before taking a portkey back to Hogwarts, they all drunkenly danced through the corridors and up to the owners common room, The house elves had added a rom and made it up for Sirius for when he came back. One thing was sure, they were going to have a serious hangover in the morning.

As the five of them woke up in the morning, they were all in a bad way, they headed off to breakfast where pretty much none of them could stomach much to eat, apart from Sirius that was who could not stop eating at all. They all knew that the Students and Staff were having a giggle at their expense by playing loud music into the hall and bullhorns flying about, even a few howlers got sent this morning. They decided that the day needed to be a peaceful one, so they headed off to Sirius Blacks family estate, Grimauld Palace, where they would sort it out and get it up in shipshape

"Wow Sirius this place is seriously looking run down, why hasn't your house elf been looking after it." Said Harry

"Ahh well that's the fact, my house elf does not do work, I thought about freeing him but it would do him no good, when he dies he wishes for his head to be shrunken and put up on the wall next to his predecessors." Said Sirius with a look of worry and disgust at his house help, how much he wished that he could get a new elf.

"Sirius, what's this tapestry all about, it looks like your family tree, it looks like there was two Sirius Black's before you and it seems the first Sirius Black did great things, it seems all of you have, must run with the name" Said Susan

"Well my family is a bit screwed up, it really is, that reminds me I Sirius Black, Remove Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange from the House of Black Family, so mote it be. That will stop them from coming and claiming anything of mine when I'm dead; you're my only heir Harry"

"UGHHHH, So many titles, why do I have to be the richest, powerfulness boy in the world"

"Don't wish it away Harry; you might miss it more when it is gone" Said Hermione

During the day the five of them cleaned the house from top to bottom, they lost Hermione hours ago when she started cleaning in the library and since she has not lifted her nose from the books. Susan & Padma got lost in the attic not long after Hermione went reading in the library; they were looking at all the magical items within the house, so many precious heirlooms, forgotten about. So it was left to Sirius and Harry to clean up and they did a pretty good job of it, they made it by the day a fully functioning, fully cleaned house so Sirius could now live there. After they had cleaned they made dinner for everyone who pleased the young boy and girls due to the fact they had not eaten in the morning.

**A/N: Sorry I know it's a short chapter but I wanted to give you an update, there is going to be some big changes happening to Hogwarts soon. You want to miss it, creatures siding with Dumbledore, Ghost Revolution, Deadly Omens and Prophecies and a total mass destruction. Hope to get this next chapter out for you tomorrow :)**

**Oh and thank you so so much, the story has had 1,500 views and im ecstatic, I know it is not as much as others get but it is a lot to me and I never in a million years expected so much positive response from the story so thank you and please come reviewing, following and fave. Thanks again.**


	7. Badgers Destruction

**Harry Potter and the Power of Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following.**

**A/N2: Okay so I am looking for Beta reader for this story, if that would be possible and you would be willing to Beta read for me just send me a PM or ask me through Review**

Sirius was reading The Quibbler this morning with his coffee that a house elf had made for him, a house elf that came asking Harry Potter for a job yesterday, the house elf was called Dobby, he was a very strange elf but everyone loved him so he was happy, a very happy elf. Sirius was reading through The Quibbler and its usual mumbo jumbo but today they were doing a segment on Star Signs such as Gemini, Sagittarius & Capricorn. They had managed to unravel certain facts, all dark families and dark wizards have been born under the star sign of Capricorn, Riddle, Malfoy and Gaunt. They were all dark families, Sirius could not help wonder, was Albus Dumbledore a Capricorn.

Over at The Quibbler, the editors daughter Luna Lovegood was a very special good, she had the gift of sight, she could see danger and when it was coming, in the middle of the night she had a very strong vision and had to deliver it to Harry Potter, she was due to go to Hogwarts in September but she could not wait that long, Harry had to find out. When her dad was not looking she quickly floo called Hogwarts and it was Susan that answered

"Hello Susan, it's Luna, I have a really important message for Harry, I must see him and tell him immediately, please"

"Okay Luna, come right over, Harry's here" said Susan, before saying anything she made sure to look at Harry and get his approval, Luna came tumbling through the fireplace, got up and brushed the soot off her and went to see Harry

"Harry, I had a vision last night, I have the gift of sight I know I do. I saw in my vision, Dumbledore has made an alliance, an alliance with a certain dark creature, the creatures are called Boggarts, no one really knows of their origin, they just turn up in Dirty, dusty old places. I saw the Chief of Boggarts, they have agreed to join Dumbledore's side, he has already got other creature alliances, I thought you should know" Said Luna with a worrying look on her face, she also looked as if she had no sleep for the past night just been up thinking about what her vision meant

"Thank you for telling me Luna, this is great knowledge to me, it is also very bad, I must bring it up when I visit the Parliament soon. We have to do something and fast, you must get back to your father, he will begin to worry." Said Harry with thought in his eyes, love in his heart and compassion in his Head

As Luna went back through the fireplace Harry was thinking to himself for a long time and the others started to worry for him a bit. He was sat there for a good few hours when there was a blinding flash of light and a Fire Phoenix had appeared, it started to speak to them and they could all hear.

"I am here to warn you of grave danger

The dead will rise, the home abandoned

The place you call home the most will be destroyed

The home can be rebuilt but its treachery cannot

The ones you call badgers will revolt

The end is nigh for one

The 4 way war turns 5

Royal Money becomes your enemy

Millions will die, Billions will be injured

The country wide war turns world"

With another flash of light the phoenix flashed out of there leaving the 5 in the room unconscious, they were each processing what the phoenix said in their mind, the fact that they received a fire omen was even rarer, all they could think of was that they were in deep doo doo. Susan did not like the fact that the phoenix mentioned her house, it was obvious he was talking about Hufflepuff when he mentioned badgers, she did not like the idea that one of them may die but why were they revolting and who committed treachery. Little did they know this Omen was an immediate omen, it was already starting to take place

As they awoke they looked out of their window in the room and saw thousands of ghosts leaving the castle, saw ghosts rising from the ground, ghosts finding their master, the prophecy had started, they made their way to the Grand Hall and called all students down there immediately, they locked the two doors and started to speak

"Do not be alarmed everyone, it just seems the ghosts are deserting us and following a path to somewhere, we intend to call an emergency parliamentary session immediately and discuss what to do, we would like you all to sleep in here for the rest of the night with staff staying guard please" said Susan

Susan went and had a word with the staff about the omen and what they should do tonight, once Susan and spoken to them the four owners went to the Ministry into the Parliamentary Chambers and summoned everyone to a meeting right away

"We seems to have a revolution on our hands, the ghosts are deserting everywhere, I think we need to send a team out to investigate this, I suggest a team of three unspeakable's go out and discover where they are off to, we should wait here until they come back, please light your wands and raise them if you agree"

It was almost a unanimous vote between them, it was decided three unspeakable's went to follow the path of the ghosts, what they found though was highly horrific, they came back about one hour later and spoke up making sure their identity was hidden

"Lord Potter Sir, we have devastating news, it is not only the Ghosts that a revolting, it is the House elves as well along with creatures we consider dark such as werewolves, centaurs and thestrals, what is more worrying is that they are siding with Albus Dumbledore, he is preparing for war" Said one of the unspeakable's who could hardly disguise the worry in their voice

"This is bad, very bad indeed, we must prepare ourselves for war now, we must gather anyone willing to fight and train them, make alliances with the goblins and we must make alliances with other countries if we have a fight in chance of living, Merlin help us all" Ordered Harry

"We must now dispense this meeting at 02:16Am in the morning to carry out orders we have set, me and the other 3 owners of Hogwarts need to get back and help everyone"

As the four apparated back into Hogwarts, they did not enjoy what they saw, they found a rebellion of their own happening within the school walls, and it appeared a certain 2nd year Hufflepuff was causing it

"We should not stand for this any longer, we have been given prejudice for too long, the house of Hufflepuff will join the rebellion and fight against you, any of you try to stop us and we will kill you now" Preached Jessica to everyone in the hall listening to her words

"I will not lot you take my house away Jessica, I will do everything I can to help the house but I am Lady Hufflepuff and I command my house to stay here otherwise feel the wrath of Hogwarts as Hufflepuff will be no more"

"You are no heir of Hufflepuff, you dare stand in my way and disgrace the name of Helga Hufflepuff, she built a quarter of this castle and you put stains on her house. Goodbye 'Lady Hufflepuff' AVADA KEDAVRA"

A beam of green light fired Jessica's wand and hit Susan straight on, she fell back into the arms of Harry and Hermione and died in an instant, by this point Jessica and her forces had started to walk out of the great hall and reach the entrance when Hufflepuff started it's wrath. The Hufflepuff stone table suddenly cracked in the middle of the great hall, Hufflepuff banners and emblems ripped and thrown down onto the floor, the common room of Hufflepuff completely destroyed with trunks and owls piling up by the entrance, everyone was now screaming and ducking for cover when Lady Hogwarts spoke through the three remaining owners.

"JESSICA TRING, you did not head my warning, you besmirch the good name of Helga Hufflepuff and now I place my wrath upon the house, you have killed the last remaining heir of Helga Hufflepuff and now Hufflepuff is gone, no more, so her house is destroyed, removed. I PLACE MY WRATH UPON YOU TODAY, LET BE KNOWN FROM THIS DAY FORWARD THE TRING BLOODLINE CARRY THE CURSE OF HOGWARTS"

As Hogwarts stopped speaking everyone was gawping at the curse that was put on Hufflepuff, the curse that removed the house of Hufflepuff and the dead girl in front of them, the last direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff, since Jessica Tring killed her, she automatically claims her title since she defeated her but since Hogwarts put her wrath upon her she can't so Hufflepuff is no more. At this moment in time, Jessica was now leaving the castle with the Hufflepuff students, leading them into Dumbledore's grasp.

The next morning was a sad day for everyone, the students, staff, general public and owners gathered outside to bid their friend and fellow owner goodbye, they placed her in her ceremonial Hufflepuff robes and put in a boat with all her worthy possessions, the Hufflepuff flag and crest placed within a long with many Hufflepuff heirlooms, even Helga's cup from the showroom

"I Harry James Potter speak on behalf of Hogwarts today, to say goodbye to our fellow friend and head of house, Susan Bones was the last direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff so it is only fitting that we give her a decent goodbye, we follow the ceremonial process by setting fire to the boat and pushing it out to sail, she has helped us within the school and parliament and so we bid her farewell, I will now light the boat"

Harry walked over to the boat and kissed Susan on the head before setting the flag alight and pushing the boat out to sea, it was obvious to see how upset everyone was, they were also sick at how her students could do this and join the dark side.

Everyone slowly but surely pad their respects and left leaving the three owners wondering what they should do next. They came to the conclusion that it was time to visit the queen again…

**A/N: Okay thanks for reading, I know this was another short chapter but I am fighting tooth and nail to write it down at the moment, I have got so much imagination to write other stories at the moment, so you might see more of me popping up soon, I will never abandon a story so it will always get new chapters, I hope to maybe start on a weekly schedule for these to keep you all engaged and reason so as always thanks for reading and keep reviewing/following/fave :)**


	8. Death of Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Power of Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.

A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following. Also thank you for .Stark for Beta reading

It was early morning and the three remaining owners had decided today was the day they went to see the queen once more, to let them know that one of her loyal subjects was dead, that a war was on the horizon and that there is nothing we can do to stop it, they set of for the leaky cauldron and got a stretch limo into Buckingham Palace. On arrival there were greeted by royal guards to show them to her majesties entrance hall and once there, their plan fell to bits.

"Good morning your royal highness, I am afraid I bring you bad news, three days ago Lady Hufflepuff died from the killing curse by one of her house members, when she died the house title passed on to her killer due to her being the last in the line, fortunately Hogwarts placed her wrath on her and that title was struck from her, the Hufflepuff line is now extinct. This is not the worst bit, on that same day Albus Wulfrick Percival Brian Dumbledore declared war on the magical world, he has the backing off Ghosts, House elves, Werewolves, Centaurs, Thestrals and many other magical creatures due to the bigotry within the magical world, the former Hufflepuff house has also joined his side." Then with sigh Harry finished talking

"HOW DARE THEY, they ended the line of a most ancient and most noble house and that crime is punishable by death, however it seems Hogwarts has already punished them but it seems that the magical country is at war. I am the leader of Britain and its commonwealth and on behalf of the country I will send our troops to help you. The United Kingdom, Commonwealth and other countries under my parliament, WE ARE AT WAR. I want you after this to discuss in the Magical Parliament the bigotry and all that so this will never happen again. My loyal subject has died and for that we will have a day of mourning, today shall be known as Hufflepuff Day, our troops shall be at Hogwarts within the hour. God save us all"

"Thank you your majesty, we should go, we need to prepare Hogwarts for battle as of now I Harry James Potter, Royal Wizard, Scion for the Royal House of Windsor, Head of House Black, Head of House Potter, Head of House Slytherin and Head of House Gaunt declare civil war on magical Britain Between the Non-Magical world, Ministry of Magic, Goblins, Hogwarts and Albus Wulfrick Percival Brian Dumbledore, Hufflepuff House, The Dead/Ghosts, House Elves, various other magical creatures. LET THE WAR COMMENCE"

The three head of houses bowed down to her majesty and headed off back to Hogwarts, it was time to prepare for war and they were far from ready. They called the ministry, goblins and rest of Hogwarts to the great hall where they spoke directly

"Hogwarts Students, Ministry Members, Goblin Nation and the General Public we are now officially at war against Dumbledore's Army consisting of the former Hufflepuff house, Ghosts, House Elves and creatures we consider dark. We must prepare for war, Defend the castle, defend yourselves and when we are ready the non-magical army will be here to help, they have weapons greater than our magic." Said Padma

The whole castle shifted after hearing the words war, as soon as the trio stopped speaking everyone was hurrying about, goblins were improving the wards and stationing their army across the grounds then there was the ministry starting to cast spells all around the castle and the Hogwarts students were finishing off learning several spells that might be useful during the fight. It was about an hour later when the non-magical army arrived, thousands upon thousands from all over the world, British, Canadian, American, Australian, Indian, there ended up been millions of people with big guns in their hands but what shocked everyone the most was The Queen was leading them into battle on her shimmering white horse

"Royal Army, your duty is to protect the castle and all these people within, they will be fighting a long side you as some will require their services

Royal Navy, your duty is to watch the seas and shoot at oncoming targets from the waters such as the Merpeople

Finally Royal Air force your duty is to Bomb any shelters they may have, any place they may be hiding and shoot any of the people fighting against us

RIGHT THEN, LETS GO TO WAR PEOPLE" Shouted the Queen as loud as she could

Rows upon rows of soldiers started filing in and behind them The Ministry took their place upon the first levels of the castle, positioning themselves around the outside, the general public on the second and the Hogwarts students covering the inside and all other floors. The goblins were right at the front of the attack, the front line army, the entire nation gathered to fight for a better world.

Not long after everyone had been positioned Albus Dumbledore came riding over the hills with his army heading for Hogwarts, you could hear in the distance him shouting "ATTACK" which was the beginning of the end, first the goblins ran in then the royal army and the ministry and public casting spells banishing ghosts back to the earth. The air force was coming in and bombing them down while the navy was battling it out with the Merpeople and other water based creatures.

The real biggest fight however was going on between the three owners and Albus Dumbledore. Padma had branched off from the two to go avenge her fellow friend's death and kill Jessica Tring; she got in there and managed to destroy the rest of the Hufflepuff's but when she was faced with Jessica she completely broke, fired many curses and hexes at her but could just not get there. When she was nearly magically exhausted Jessica came right up and killing her using the killing curse. Unfortunately for Jessica she had her back turned, the goblins wielding their blades came up and killed her from behind, she never stood a chance.

Back to the fight with Dumbledore now there was only two of them they had no idea what to do, Harry and Hermione's love for each other was strong though and together they battled with Dumbledore, many and many curses but Dumbledore did not care for that, he wanted to weaken Harry even more, everything he cared about destroyed, he cast the killing curse straight at Hermione and started laughing as she fell back into Harry's army, he was crying all over her, calling for her to come back but she was gone, he gave her a big kiss on the lips and he felt energy surging through him like never before.

Harry stood up and raging so much he didn't even need a wand, he let out a big ROAR and spread out his arms and legs with big bright blue light coming out of his body, the ancient magic of love, the ancient magic of when all four most ancient and most noble houses combined together in one person and they were in sheer rage gave them the power of the sword, the snake, the knowledge and the people. Their traits combined into each other's and he blasted this momentous power straight at Dumbledore. He never stood a chance; he was dead within an instant.

When Dumbledore died the rest of the ghosts that were still above were forced back under as it was his life energy keeping them above ground and back in life, the house elves felt him die but did not give up they swore unless changes were made that there would be a rebellion and they popped away while the creatures we consider dark slowly sloped back into the forest.

The only war that was still going on was for the battle of the seas, the royal navy was battling it out with the sea creatures, they were strong were the water creatures, they had much more defence than everybody originally thought, with a loud crash of the waves it was an inevitable fate, the royal navy had got washed away, the sea creatures had won the battle of the seas.

Back on dry land, Harry was having a very tough time, The Queen came up to him to comfort him, for some reason she felt him as some sort of son, some sort of nephew but it was not enough this time, he was just crying and crying over his dead love until he passed out from exhaustion, it was only now from looking at the aftermath of the war did they realise how much damage had been done. 1/5 of Magical Britain was dead, the Hogwarts castle was destroyed, the grass was stained red but most severally the ministry had fallen, magical England had suffered its worst civil war to date. The war to end wars.

Harry woke up in the palace where there was an especially dedicated war in the palace for injured people from the war, pretty much everyone within the magical world was here and they had created a special tomb within magical Britain upon Hogwarts land to bury the body's and write every single name that died within the war on both sides. People were lighting candles all around that evening, people were sad but back in the palace Harry could not get over the deaths of his friends, his lover, he had seen Hermione die right in front of him and do nothing about it. Since Hogwarts was also destroyed he could feel Hogwarts actually dying inside him, Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry was no more and a new school had to be created.

It was a tough time for them all to be going through and they all felt it hard, there was a lot to do, there was a lot of work to be done in such a small time…

A/N: Okay I know it's another small chapter but the writers block kicked in and I battled like this chapter to overcome it, I understand there is not much dialogue and will try and fix it. I have been overwhelmed at all the reviews, followings and favourites lately and I want to thank you so much, I will continue to write chapters and new story's because you've asked for them. I actually cried for some reason righting this. Anyways thank you and keep reviewing, following/faving and I'll leave you on a song as I have this in my head

"Winter, Spring, Summer or Fall

All you gotta do is call

And I'll come running

Cuse you've got a friend"

You've got a friend by McFly

**A/N: sorry for the late update, seriously my computer has gone dead, i just managed to get this one of it and upload it so it's going to be a bit slow for a few weeks but I'll get stuff uploaded for both stories, thank you :)**


	9. The Grand Rebuild

Harry Potter and the Power of Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.

A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following.

**A/N2: Right before I start my next chapter I have two things to say, 1****st****) sorry for being late with this chapter, my laptop is completely screwed so I am working on a computer for the time being and 2****nd****) Enough with the hate thank you just because I killed of certain characters, yes there was a purpose and yes one or maybe two will make a reappearance and maybe resurrected nut that is not set in stone so like it or lump it really, this is my story, if you don't like don't read...**

Chapter 9

As the day's rose and fell, no one could hear the sounds of owls hooting or maybe the feel of magic, it just was not there, many people were dead and the only good significant thing that happened was the defeat of the final British dark lord. Albus Dumbledore. It would not be known for a good few years that he was the last but with the drastic losses, the pain and sorrow for the people that have gone, it was just not possible to hate anymore, this was the case for Lord Harry Potter, his school destroyed, his friends dead, his lover dead, for a moment anyone would think he had left our world too because he was drowning in sorrow. One morning though he happened to stir, people were worried for him and finally to do something, after all the funerals had happened, and people needed something to do otherwise they would fall into depression. Harry vowed to himself that day that he would never let something like this happen ever again. This is what kick-started the grand rebuild of the wizarding world.

As the day went by he took a visit to Hogwarts, well the remains of it, it's muggle repelling charms and magical aspects were dead, everyone could see the remains of the one beautiful castle so he thought long and hard where he would place the new castle, he thought about another country, he thought about rebuilding it on this site but in the end he started thinking about more places, he decided to build a school upon the sea, the rumours of Atlantis had become not much more than myths now but Atlantis did once exist but when Merlin died the city died with it and Harry thought he would recreate what this magician once did and create a city upon the sea.

Once he decided on this new location in the middle of the sea surrounding Britain he put up Wards, Charms, everything he could think off so the muggle's would go around that patch of sea, or never think about it again. After he had done this he started building walls to separate the sea and these walls were very high indeed, protected by the elements of Fire, Earth, Water and Air, the water was drained out of the inside of these walls, this castle and city was going to be no small one, it would be known as the Largest magical city, school and population in barely a few months time. It was not long with the will of his magic that the school he wished to have was created, the name put above the door was none other than Atlantis School of Magic, for Years 5 right through to 25, it was going to be a combined primary, secondary, college and university built all one, the likes the magical world had never seen before. The first headmaster was going to be none other than Harry Potter Himself, but the ghosts that came to this newfound castle was none other than his lover and friends. Hermione, Susan and Padma.

The next thing to be built up was the towns, the houses, the places where everyone could live, now the houses were not just any houses, there were mansions, palaces, flats for the students or people did not have enough money, and then there was land available to buy for those who would like to build their own place, these towns were not ordinary though, they were magically expanded, the whole city had millions of houses and millions of acres of land. It was a spectacular sight to see, people from all over the world would flock from all over the world to get an elusive special house in the magical district where only witches and wizards lived.

He thought to himself there was not much left that needed creating just Government and Shopping. When he thought about he felt disgusted even thinking about it, how corrupted, how despicable was the last, people who bought themselves into power because they had the money. No there would be no ministry of magic in his city there would be a royal family, which would later be known as the Atlantian Royal Family – Leaders of the magical world. His heirs would be the royal family, the headmasters, the owners of the city; his heirs would carry on his legacy forever.

The final thing he had to sort out was shopping, now that everything was gone, things needed new places, and it was time to bring the wizarding world right into the 21st century, He created shops full of nice new clothes, he would sell these shops to fashion designers who wanted to own a shop and create new clothes. There were technology shops, food courts (and boy did that food look good), Potion and Ingredients shops, Food Shops (the magical supermarkets), joke and toy shops, broom shops, book shops and he could think of so many more and created more, sold them on to people so they could make money and own a shop if they wanted to but he left blank shops, many of them and created more when they were needed as people wanted to make their own as well. The Wizarding World would have shock when it next woke up, they would see what Harry Potter had done in one single night, and boy would they be excited.

**A/N: Alright I know small chapter, this is a filler one so you all know what's going to happen next sort of, as I say it's needed so we carry on in the next chapters without explaining so much. I'm now in need of Beta Reader still so if you want contact me please.**

**Thanks for reading please Fave, follow and review, if you have any question I can answer them :)**


	10. The American Plumbers

**Harry Potter and the Power of Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following**

**Chapter 9**

"Hmm!" Harry was thinking to himself, "I wonder, I've built this beautiful city now and we are ruled not a ministry but by the Atlantian Royal Family, Aka, Me, people and beings from all around the world will come to move to the city and I will help them but I myself can't do everything, I need an assistant, I think I know just where to find one as well"

As Harry thinks this to himself he goes to get some Flu Powder and chucks it in his fireplace and shouts "Fleur's Cottage", "Hello Fleur, how are you?"

"Hello Harry, how are you keeping up, I heard of everything that has happened, I'm amazed at you by the way, doing everything you have done, by the way the papers all over the world are running the story about Atlantis and you running it, here let me read it to you

**Atlantis Rises**

**By Rita Skeeter**

In a shocking turn of events today since Lord Harry Potter woke up, Defeater of Dark Lord Voldemort, Defeater of Dark Lord Dumbledore stormed off out of the Queen's own palace in a fit of rage, at first he went to the destroyed ruins of Hogwarts, the school he owns but it was damaged beyond repair including the magic within the school. He then went and took over a portion of land within the Atlantic Ocean and started to build, what he built was a City, a Country, Governed by a Royal Family, that royal family is Lord Harry potter and any future descendants of him. This country is a magical place where everyone can live and have fun, a place where the wizarding community can stay safe, protected by enhancements and elementals, expanded via magic and the biggest shopping districts known to man. It will be a long time until the wizarding community can be healed but it will certainly heal faster in Atlantis, I for one will be moving there as soon as possible and I urge as many others to do so. Atlantis had risen.

You see what I mean Harry, this all round the world, me and my family are packing our belongings now to come live there, we believe it will be so much better" Acknowledged Fleur

"Fleur that is great and I'll see you soon and I pretty much knew an article would come out sooner or later but that is not what I wanted to talk to you about, I wanted to ask you if you would be my assistant, help me get everything organised, be in charge of getting the stuff ready for me to do like Paperwork, Visits, Conferences, Talks etc, I know you and I can trust you so will you join me?"

"Of course I will Harry, I would absolutely love to infact, whatever you need I'll be there helping you"

"Thanks well you will get a monthly salary of 15,000 galleons and you start today. Thanks by the way, but I better get back to Atlantis, come through the floo when you're ready with your family the password is Atlantis has risen"

And with that Harry left a startled Fleur and headed back to Atlantis where preparations for everyone were being made. Apparently there were these American Wizard Plumbers who had just booked to be one of the first residents and business to be opened in Atlantis, the shopping district been called blue water, he headed down there and started getting the building ready for these people, each business that wanted to open had to come through him and he would set the store up, he first put up a sign for the business which was called Wizarding Plumbers, for all your plumbing needs, adding up signs and putting all the equipment in they needed to get go.

It was about 17:00 (5Pm for those of you who don't know the 24 hour clock) and Fleur just arrived in the palace, to say she was gobsmacked would be an understatement, she was crying with happiness and joy

"Ha, Ha.., Harry this is wonderful" said Fleur

"Well guess what you and your family will be living here inside the palace by my request and I have had some rooms made up for you, I hope there Ok for you, let me know if you need anything, if you be down here in ten minutes and we will start working if that is Ok with you, just follow Jives my manmade butler" Acknowledged Harry

As soon as Harry said Jives, he entered the room and started ushering them out of the door to lead them to their rooms, Fleur was pretty much stuttering on the way out of the door and when she came back in she was not much better but started to be acknowledging everything and taking it all in

"Hey Fleur, first thing I need you to do Is go collect Vladimir Plot and his family from America, they are vampires, and there is quite a lot, they are running the plumbing store in the shopping district and they will need an escort into Atlantis, through the special passageways as the current Entrance/Exit is clogged with wizards emigrating in. This is a map just like the Marauders Map except it is a map of Atlantis, it will show all the secret passageways and where everyone is."

Fleur takes the map of harry and bids him farewell, she was quite excited as she had never met any vampires before but also still buzzing about the fact that anyone could live in Atlantis, the fact no matter what race, whether they are Veela, Vampire, Elf, Werewolf, even muggle's could live in a separate part of the island, it is the start of something new...

TO BE CONTINUED

**Please if anyone would like to Beta read for this story I would love to have one as I need it haha. Thank you.**

**What will happen next? Leave your ideas in a review for me please and thank you :)**


	11. The German Alliance

**Harry Potter and the Power of Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following**

**Chapter 11**

"Morning Harry, did you have a good night" said Fleur

"Yep it was absolutely great, slept like a lion" Gulped Harry as he ate his food

"Well you have a big day today, you are to meet the German Minister then see the National German Quidditch Team Play" Pointed out by Fleur

"Well this is one thing I was not looking forward to but it should be good to see some Quidditch I have to admit" Acknowledged Harry

"You better get going, you don't want to be late and the password to the minister's office is Bavaria" Added Fleur

Soon enough Harry had been whisked away to the minister's office by the wonderful use of Flu

"Good morning Minister Nicholas it is a pleasure to finally meet you, I am just wondering what is the reason I am here today" Proclaimed Harry

"Well King Potter you are here because I want to ally Germany with Atlantis, A lot of the other countries are in a big hoo-hah because nearly everyone is moving to Atlantis, by allying ourselves Germany will come under the reign of the Atlantis monarchy so we will be ruled by you with the same laws, people will be able to travel freely between the two countries, this will be for both Magical and Mundane Germany, we don't want to be like the other countries, we want to be safe in our own land and free from the bigger people's power, we don't want another Dark lord like Grindelwald, Voldemort or Dumbledore." Proposed the German Minister

"I have to say this is unexpected but we will gladly ally ourselves with you, we will need to completely destroy the ministry though and build the palace in return, you will be henceforth be known as Knight Nicholas of Germany, Lieutenant of Atlantis, Leader of Germany **SO MOTE IT BE**" Announced Harry while Nicholas burst out in a big grin

"Shall we go to watch some Quidditch then, I must say we must evacuate this building immediately, I'll just announce it" said Nicholas as he switched on his microphone "Hello everyone, this is Nicholas, the ministry has been dispended and we have now allied ourselves with Atlantis, would everyone vacate the building so we can start the build of the palace, I am no longer minister for magic but Knight Nicholas of Germany, Lieutenant of Atlantis, Leader of Germany"

Not much later, the pair disappeared by portkey to the national Quidditch grounds where they saw many of the players doing their signature moves and managed to watch a game against one of the other teams, henceforth that team was disbanded and renamed the National Quidditch team of Atlantis.

"Attention people travelling to Atlantis, the first town has been created called Nettlebed, it has 500 houses available to be bought, the guards will show you to your new place once you have bought one" Shouted someone of the tannoy and you could hear the rush of the feet of people wanting a place, offering millions and millions of galleons just to be a resident of Atlantis

King Harry was a happy man, the first magical town in Atlantis had been created and he loved it, beautiful houses, ranging from 10 galleons to 5 million galleons. Harry was currently sitting on his four poster bed where he was reading a book called **Toots, Shoots 'n' Roots by Georgina Smyth** which actually turned out to be quite interesting, Harry had always been interested in herbology but never that good at it so he decided he would do some of the stuff indicated in the book.

First of all he got of his bed and went to the greenhouse in the palace which has every seed imaginable; he got a couple that sounded interesting to him which included Flitter bloom, Gurdyroot and Honking Daffodils. Flitter Bloom is a flower that when fully bloomed looks like a bouquet of flowers that are very sparkly and ideal for the windowsill in the palace, they also flowed around like the wind was blowing them even if there was none. Gurdyroot however was a common ingredient in potions or healing, once ready you pull it out of the ground, if you chop it up you can use it in soup, if you bite down on it and chew it raw it will cure many magical ailments and if you use in potions it can kill your worst nightmare. Finally Honking Daffodils, when produced they would be ideal for the front of the palace and to be placed round the seas, they started singing or honking tunes and songs which are very ideal to listen to, but don't get too close without protection or they can and will bite.

Soon Harry got out a few sets of pots and added in soil and finally the seats, added in some water and planted them outside ready for when they would bloom, they would be magically watered when they need it so he did not have to worry about them dying.

It was not a very nice place to live in at the moment was the magical isles of Great Britain, the economy crashing and burning, people moving to Atlantis, it was a dessert island nearly but there was one witch who stayed and still worked for the ministry, she despised Harry Potter and wanted to kill him, her name was Mafalda Hopkirk, now Mafalda was the Chief in Commander at the Improper use of Magic office at the Ministry but is now the minister for magic due to many people leaving, those who still remained were those who were predominantly dark or even some light and neutral families who just did not fancy been ruled by a royal family and giving up their prestigious Lord position on the Wizengamot, they were the leftovers, the dregs, the ones who do not forget. Mafalda was getting ready, she was brewing polyjuice potion which took some time to brew, she was getting ready to infiltrate Atlantis and bring it down from the inside, let it be known from this day forth that a new dark witch has risen and her name is Mafalda Hopkirk

**Please if anyone would like to Beta read for this story I would love to have one as I need it haha. Thank you.**

**What will happen next? Leave your ideas in a review for me please and thank you :)**


	12. A Wedding, A Death & A Birth

**Harry Potter and the Power of Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**A/N: Thank you for reading, reviewing and following**

**Chapter 12**

Mafalda was currently sat in her manor, finishing the last stages of the polyjuice potion, the victim already ready with thousands of hairs to last a while; she was posing as a muggle, in the muggle side of Atlantis but then using the magical gateways to go into the magical side, illegally off course. As she got her dagger out, the pathetic muggle in front of her was screaming, screaming to be saved, she brought the dagger down and stabbed the muggle until she died right in front of her. She was now ready.

She decided she had to take the muggle way to Atlantis, plane, it was actually quite nice actually, they got food what they called Pretzels and Popcorn & Pringles, weird shaped things they are. Anyways when she was in Atlantis, she found the perfect spot, she actually liked it there, she would soon be the ruler, bring it under ministerial control and not royal family, She wandered into the pub called The Wet Water and crossed over the barrier into Magical Atlantis, looking at all the shops in Vertical Alley, Smash town Alley, Snout beer alley and so many others, she was ready to infiltrate, what she did not count on was how good the security was. Harry seemed to have been infected by mad eye moody and was always on CONSTANT VIGILANCE, so it seemed as if Harry's wards were meant to last because as soon as she crossed the threshold into the Royal Gardens, a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and fried her, it did that to anyone that entered with bad intentions, Oh don't worry she was still alive, it just gave them enough time to tie her up and Veritaserum before Enervating her.

"State your Name and why you are here"

"I am Mafalda Hopkirk, Minister for Magic and Lady of the Most Ancient & Noble house of Hopkirk, I am here to kill you and bring the island under ministerial control" States Mafalda

"Well unfortunately you seemed to have failed your mission, you will be placed in an Atlantian prison for the rest of your life, I hereby strip you of your positions and all your worthy goods, titles and vaults into my possession until such time as an heir comes about, do you have an heir?"

"I have 3 possible heirs, I also have 7 Squib daughters and sons too, you may take me away but someone will get you, someday, mark my words on that"

"Take her away" Harry Ordered

-Line Break-

Today was the wedding of Lord Bunny, one of Harry's Atlantian Advisors, Harry was attending this prestigious event, but it also marked an occasion of the first lord's wedding ever in history to have a representative of every race in attendance, this is what is causing all the publicity, and boy golly gosh, there was so many reporters, there was easily about 500, when people had started setting up their own business, one of the popular trades was creating magazines and newspapers, obviously there was the daily prophet, the quibbler and witch weekly but there were new ones such as The Atlantian Herald (Newspaper), The Snaps (Comic) & Yes! (Magazine). It was a booming trade with now over 30 magazines, comics and newspapers with more set to be released.

After the wedding, Harry decided he needed to give at least one thing to the press so he went up to Mr. Lovegood and Luna and decided he would talk to them since he knew Luna and was friends with her and they were both eccentric. He stated to the both of them that he was incredibly pleased with how the day went and it could not of gone any better but also giving congratulations to the new and happy couple Lord and Lady Bunny who will be honeymooning in the Atlantian castle in our special Bridal Suite.

Not only was it the day Lord Bunny got married but it was the day ex minister for magic and Lady of the Most Ancient & now only Noble (formerly most noble) house of Hopkirk had passed away, she had not lasted long in the prison, they kept them well like in any prison except Azkaban but she was ready to give up and she knew it was her time. She signed all possessions in her will to her heir and stated that if any of her squib children should have magical children they will be inducted into the family; it was safe to say that the magical line of Hopkirk would not be dying out anytime soon.

A Wedding, A death, what else could happen in that wonderful day, oh right a Birth, now there was one birth that stuck out more than anything, the magical line of Peevrell melded into the potters but what happened to the squibs, that day James Peevrell gave birth to a Daughter called Sarah Peevrell who turned out to be magical, Harry was immediately notified in his mind due to been the head of the family that there was a new member around, he sent 50 men to go collect the family from their UK hope and bring them back to the Atlantian Castle so that they could live with him as they were technically his family, many cousins and ancestors removed but he wanted to do right by them and that made sure that they are well provided, have enough money and he also named that new child his Heir to the Peevrell line until he had a child of his own to take that mantle as he had to have quite a few children to cover all the mantles he currently held.

**A/N: Thanks for Reading, hoped you liked it, please review, fave and follow :)**

**Have any ideas for the story or what you think may happen next, put it in a review :)**


	13. Nimbus Atlantia

**Harry Potter and the Power of Faith**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or anything associated with it, that all belongs to J.K Rowling; I just have fun writing my own stories based of her characters and story.**

**Chapter 13**

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Open Up, Atlantian Royal Police"

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked James Peevrell

"We are the Atlantian Royal Police, you have been summoned to Atlanta and we are your escorts, your daughter Sarah is magical, a Mundane-Born Witch, she comes from a long line of Peevrell squibs but your daughter turned out to be magical, the last of the magical Peevrell's was notified when Sarah was born and wishes to take care of her and her family" said the police

"What loony are you, magic is not real and my daughter is not a witch thank you very much, if magic exists prove it" James asked

One of the members of the police pulled out their wand and turned all the grass in the garden to pink instead of green and made little yellow minions pop out of thin air

"Alright, Alright I believe you, but why should we come with you"

"You will be safe in Atlanta, there is a war going on in Britain at the moment and you will be safe away from here, there are people who do not like Mundane's as yourself and despise any magical spawn they may have, you're on borrowed time if you stay here, plus you are guaranteed family safety in Atlanta, your daughter is part of the magical royal line, 2nd in line in fact, will you come with us, we can magically pack your all your belongings up easily, there is work in Atlanta but you won't need money, you'll be living in the palace"

"Alright, alright, we'll come with, do your magic thing and we'll come"

And bippity boppoty boop, like that, the houses possessions were zooming into trunks that had been conjured, James's wife was rushing down the stairs with their daughter and was pretty frantic, wanting to know what was going on so James explained it all to her and how their daughter is 2nd in line to the magical throne of Atlanta, they were very soon on their way to Atlanta through a magical portkey, their lives had been changed for the better.

-Back in Atlantian Palace-

"Greetings, Hello, Hello, Welcome James & Nicole and you too little baby Sarah, I assume the Police told you everything" said Harry

"Yes, yes they did your highness"

"Oh no need for formalities, I'm the Peevrell's family head, your daughter is my heir and the 2nd in line to the throne at this moment in time until I have children of my own, were family"

"Well it's nice to meet you all the same; I have to say this came as a bit of a shock, a pleasant once but a shock, I just don't know if I can give up working"

"Well if it suits both you and Nicole, I own a racing broom company called Nimbus, now I can hire you to work there in Admin and Managerial if you like?"

"Omg, witches and wizards really have brooms, wow, of course that will be lovely, and that way we can still work and do something while been with our beautiful daughter"

"Then it's settled you can work at Nimbus, they're going to need all the help they can get at the moment with their release of the new Nimbus Atlantia, their best broom yet"

-Line Break-

Over at the Atlantian Primary School, the kids in Year 3 were learning History and what they were studying was about Herpo the Foul and his basilisk and how it came about. Herpo was a very dark Greek Wizard who bred snakes, about much work he found out that if a chicken egg that was hatched beneath a toad, it would be bred into a basilisk; his basilisk was the first recorded basilisk in the world and was commanded by him since he spoke parseltongue and could do parselmagic. Before Atlantia, Britain was the magical hub and before Britain it was Greece, now unlike Britain Greece had very few dark wizards, but each of these dark wizards were worse than the next and 10x worse than British dark wizards, they wreaked havoc on the world and its occupants, Herpo the Foul was one of the last and also one of the worst, luckily that magic has been long forgotten, the ancient Greek texts have all but been wiped out.

Since it was coming up to lunch time, Harry decided he would make an appearance at the school in the hall and take the royal seat, he thought it is good to educate the young minds at an early age, to teach them, to educate about the past, the current and what could happen in the future, it's important to show them the figurehead of the country, As he walked into the hall, everyone went quiet and stood up, the teachers bowing low and conjuring the royal throne out of the wall into the middle of the table for Harry to sit on.

"You may sit, Children today I have popped by to see how your education is going, I want to know that you are actually learning things, true real history, today I saw Year 3's history class and I have to say you children have great teachers, who teaching you well, so in reward I am giving my blessing over the history teacher and giving her the brand new Nimbus Atlantia and for the children of Year 3 I shall gift them with the new Junior Nimbus Atlantia which has very good protection charms on them to keep you all safe, if you do well, rewards come naturally, now enough chatting let's get on with eating, I see a right nice Lemon Meringue Pie that seems to have my name on it."

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please Review, Follow & Fave, Thanks :)**

**Have any ideas for the story or what you think may happen next, put it in a review :)**


End file.
